Similar Attractions
by BluePress
Summary: This is a story on Ahri and Thresh, its a story of friendship. I guess? (Kill me for the late upload.)


Ok. Okokokokokok. So where have I been for what. 4 months? Well, there is a story.

I thought of what to write.

I played a lot of warframe.

And Lol. A lot. Seriously. Im not kidding. No joke. Dead serious. That's right. Serious. Dehtz right.

Forgot about writing for a while (srry )

So this is my new story, (srry Niels there is a lot of work to be put into your request, still working on it.)

Ahri, and Thresh (This is AD Thresh :D)

(Btw, the title is already taken, I realized this after doing some research. To not be a stealing dick, I will change it shortly :D)

Similar Attractions

The figure ran through the bushes and puddles, not decreasing in speed. A long haired woman, carrying a shining orb. Ahri always enjoyed the cold air. As she ran through the minions and bushes, nobody could catch up to her speed. She used to be a fox, and after living through years of reaping souls, through the path known as humans, she came closer to being a human every day. She always felt a connection to the human world, like she did not belong with her pack of foxes. She had 2 fox ears, and nine tails. Known to be born each thousand years, Ahri was born with immense power. A single launch of her sphere was the only thing needed to make a line of minions fall, and the only thing for her to get a line of souls. Once a fox, now a human. Her glowing sphere is a vessel for the souls she collects, each day bringing her closer to fulfill her ma. On the other side of the rift, stood a green figure. With a sickle in hand, and a lamp in the other. Agonizing screams of the reaped souls could be heard from the lamp, and the green figure smiled upon hearing each scream. Thresh. The chain warden, a brutal and ruthless killer. Like Ahri, he collected souls, but with one difference. He had no morality. Killing a man was merely no more than another bug, squished under his feet. Soon the battle was about to start, and he saw enemies ahead. He flailed his sickle in the air, flinging it forwards. Alistair got caught by the sickle, and he rushed at Thresh. As Alistair flew towards Thresh, he prepared to charge at him, using Thresh's pull. He knocked Thresh back several meters, but the green tyrant got up shortly. Forming a barrier around the great bull, Thresh savagely slashed Alistair once, knocking him back. Falling on the barrier, his soul had shattered. Barely breathing, the bull attempted to get up, only to see a sickle infront of his face.

"An ally has been slain!" The announcer yelled.

"Another one for my collection." Thresh said, satisfied, absorbing the large soul with his lamp. Caitlyn just arrived, and kept her distance from Thresh. Meanwhile at top, the battle was raging too. Xerath launched his Arcanopulses, none hitting Ahri.

"You will have to try harder than that, Xerath!" Ahri yelled to Xerath, as he raged on with his attacks. Ahri decided to go offensive, rushing through minions. None of the blue rays hit her, they only hit minions. On Xerath's right side, she appeared, throwing a pink-colored ray at Xerath.

"You insolent…" Xerath attempted to say, but started to slowly move towards Ahri.

"That's what I thought." Ahri said, dashing around Xerath, making an invisible square. In each corner, she left orbs of energy. Ahri appeared behind Xerath, and said:

"You're finished." The orbs launched towards Xerath, as the explosion knocked him out, the light in his body disappearing, leaving an empty carcass of stone behind. Ahri hovered her orb over Xerath's body, and the soul flowed into the orb. Ahri smiled, running back to the minion waves.

"Let's see. I just need a little bit more gold." She thought, as she turned behind, to face the dragon. She stood in front of the dragon, looking into it's blue eyes.

"Get ready, fake Shyvana." She said, enraging the dragon in a certain degree. The dragon lunged at her, and Ahri got behind it. As she prepared to launch her orb, She saw a speeding figure through the fog.

"What th-" She was cut off, when Thresh's sickle almost caught her neck. She ducked down, as the sickle caught the dragon's horn. Thresh jumped out of the fog, in midair, pulling from the sickle. Ahri quickly hid in the bushes, and watched. Thresh got on the dragon's head, and pulled the sickle away, and stabbed it back into the dragon's head. The beast screamed in agony, as it dropped Thresh, and knocked him away with its head, hitting the wall across the swamp. The wall crumbled, as Thresh cursed, and rushed back to the fight, carrying his lamp. He threw it behind the dragon, and pulled himself towards the lamp, his sickle in one hand. Just when crossing the dragon, He attached the sickle on the dragon's neck. The mighty beast fell, its head now gone. The shiny dust of gold flew into the air, and attached itself onto Thresh, and Ahri, revealing her location.

"Uh-oh." She said, not really meaning it. Thresh was weakened, and he was an easy target. Ahri lunged towards him. Even though she had low Mana, Thresh would not be a big problem. Just before she got to him, Thresh set up his soul prison, and Ahri went right through it. But it did not do any damage, because the energy flowed into the souls.

"No w-"Thresh said, before seeing Ahri dive into his stomach, Her orb exploding. Thresh was knocked back, spinning in a circle, and crashed on the same wall that the dragon knocked him into. Ahri smiled, and ran over to Thresh. His lamp was in front of the dead body of the dragon. As she ran, the lamp shone with a blinding light, floating in the air. It let out an eerie light, the door opened, and the souls poured out. Ahri stopped running, and looked at the lamp.

"Wha-?" she exclaimed, as the souls turned into a shiny, blue shade, and flowed into her sphere. Thresh saw from far away, as he flashed into a flurry of light. When he respawned, his light was gone, and his lamp was empty. He felt weaker, and the light was replaced by a dark fire, making his eyes almost invisible. He looked at his own hands in disbelief, and stopped breathing. His hands shook slowly, as the dark fire erupted higher into the air. Thresh slammed his sickle on the stone floor, producing a deafening sound. He screamed at the same time, the sound making its way all the way to Ahri's location. Ahri flinched at the sound, and ran towards the sound. But soon, the announcer yelled:

"The blue team wins!" Everyone flashed in a blue light, as Ahri stared out to the sky.


End file.
